Come Back To Me
by Ivyshadow
Summary: Smitchie songfic, more info inside! R&R!
1. Part 1

**Hello readers! Welcome to this story! Some stuff you should know before reading:**

**Category****: One-shot, Songfic**

**Rating: T because I feel like it**

**Genre****: Hurt/Comfort**

**Setting****: Mitchie's cabin, Shane's cabin, the docks**

**Time: Two days after Tess spilled Mitchie's secret**

**Facts****:**

**-Mitchie and Shane haven't talked to each other since Tess told the secret.**

**-Shane feels guilty and wants to apologize.**

**-Caitlyn wants Mitchie to move on.**

**-Mitchie can't stop thinking about Shane.**

**The song****: "Come Back To Me" by Vanessa Hudgens**

**Pairings****: Smitchie**

**Fonts****: Boldmy lovely notes, **regularthe story, _italicscharacter's thoughts and/or words that needed extra emphasis, _**_bold italicssong lyrics_**

**x x x x x x x x x x**

_**Everyday I try to play another game**_

_**But my heart can't take it**_

_**I try to find another boy**_

_**But all the while I can't face it**_

_**Why do I miss you so much?**_

_**I wanna stop to turn inside**_

_**oh baby please**_

_**give us one more try**_

"Just forget about it, Mitchie!" Caitlyn commanded. "You need to learn how to let stuff go and move on!" She was worried her friend was obsessing over the whole thing with her secret.

Mitchie paced around her cabin. "I can't do it, Caitlyn. I try, I really do, but I just can't!"

Caitlyn watched her friend from her position on Mitchie's bed. "Yes, you can! You don't need him, Mitch. He's not worth it."

_But I do need him,_ Mitchie thought,_ And he needs me..._

_**See you out with all your friends**_

_**Laughin' it up as you pretend**_

_**to have a good time**_

_**I know cause I'm living the same life**_

_**so one of us has got to say**_

_**we can't keep living this same way**_

_**so I'll be the one**_

_**yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again**_

Shane paced his around cabin. _It's like she doesn't care,_ he thought,_ She just goes around acting all normal, like nothing happened!_

But something had happened; he had ruined everything with Mitchie. Every chance they could even be friends was gone. And it was all his fault. Mitchie had tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen; he had been so angry. Now he was regretting it.

_**Baby come back to me**_

_**in my heart I still believe**_

_**we were meant to be**_

_**together so whatever it takes**_

_**Baby come back to me**_

_**I should've never set you free**_

_**love baby**_

_**come back**_

Mitchie stopped pacing. "I want him back, I need him back."

Caitlyn shook her head. "Why? So he can break your heart again?"

Mitchie thought back to that day. It had only been two days since, but to Mitchie it felt like months. Shane had crushed her, said it was over between them. Mitchie had cried herself to sleep that night. She muttered, "Oh, you're probably right."

_**I wanna call, but then I stall**_

_**cause after all, I just couldn't take it**_

_**cause if your play was to push me away**_

_**you know that day, my heart you'd break it**_

_I should talk to her; apologize,_ Shane thought suddenly._ But then again, she'll probably just tell me to go away._

_**I know we made a mistake**_

_**can't you stop your foolish pride**_

_**And come back to me**_

_**Let's try, let's try, let's try, let's try again**_

Mitchie thought, _Maybe if I talk to him I can make him understand... _She looked at Caitlyn. "I should at least try to talk to him."

Caitlyn shrugged. "If you _really_ want to. I won't stop you."

Mitchie continued walking around the room, lost in her thoughts.

_**Baby come back to me**_

_**in my heart I still believe**_

_**we were meant to be**_

_**together so whatever it takes**_

Shane wished he could be sure Mitchie would listen. He really needed to explain things to her. Shane sat down on the edge of his bed. His head was spinning. He decided to walk down to the lake to think.

_**Baby come back to me**_

_**I should have never set you free**_

_**love baby**_

_**come back**_

Mitchie nodded. "I have to talk to him."

Caitlyn called, "Good luck!" as Mitchie hurried out the door.

_**You know you miss your Baby V**_

_**And I can see that you think about me**_

_**so why do you act like you don't care**_

_**like all this love between us isn't there**_

_**I know that you're upset**_

_**I know I did you wrong**_

_**I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused**_

_**but in the end it all comes down to just one thing**_

_**it's you and me**_

_**so I sing**_

Shane sat down on the dock. The water on front of him rippled in the breeze. It was so peaceful, quite unlike his frantic brain. He recalled the events of the past few days...

Mitchie had lied to everyone. Somehow, Tess found out and told the whole camp. Shane hadn't known what to do. He had just been so angry! So he had told her off. And he hadn't talked to her since.

_**Baby come back to me**_

_**in my heart I still believe**_

_**we were meant to be**_

_**together so whatever it takes**_

Mitchie walked around the camp, looking for Shane. She couldn't find him anywhere. Mitchie felt tears rising in her eyes. _I blew it,_ she thought.

Mitchie walked toward the lake, collecting her thoughts.

_**Baby come back to me**_

_**I should've never set you free**_

_**love baby**_

_**come back**_

Mitchie slowed as she approached the water; someone was sitting on the dock. As she drew closer, Mitchie recognized the person as Shane. _Now's my chance,_ she thought, _I can talk to him alone._

Shane stared down at his hands. He sighed.

Mitchie watched Shane lift his head. She froze, afraid he had heard her.

Then Shane whispered to no one in particular, "Mitchie, please come back to me."


	2. Part 2

**Ready for Part 2? Here it is!**

**-Ivy**

**x x x x x x x x x x**

Mitchie murmured, "Oh, Shane..." She felt a tear run down her cheek.

Shane whipped his head around. His eyes widened when he saw Mitchie standing behind him.

Mitchie bit her lip. She couldn't find anything to say.

Shane stood and approached Mitchie.

Mitchie took a deep breath, then opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry," they said at the exact same time.

Shane added, "I shouldn't be treating you like this."

"Me neither," Mitchie agreed.

"I was just so angry. But I'm not now. I want to hear what you have to say." Shane waited patiently for Mitchie to speak.

Mitchie told him everything, "Back at home I'm a nobody. I have one friend. So when I came here, I wanted to be popular and have lots of friends for once. So yes, I lied to Tess so I could be popular. And yeah, I ended up lying to pretty much everyone else, but not you." Her voice softened. "I never pretended around you. Everything you saw was real." She lowered her head, ashamed of what she had done. Shane had listened to her, now she would listen to him. She braced herself for what she thought would happen.

Shane lifted Mitchie's head with a finger under her chin. "Really?" he whispered hopefully.

Mitchie gave a tiny nod.

"I feel awful."

Mitchie felt fresh tears come to her eyes. Now she had made Shane Gray feel bad. This was supposed to be a fun summer, but she had totally screwed that up.

Mitchie and Shane stood face to face for what felt like forever. Mitchie's cheeks were streaked with previously shed tears. Her eyes were wet and red. Her lips were trembling. Shane immediately blinked away any tears that came to his eyes. He could not, and would not, cry; he had to be strong, for Mitchie's sake.

Finally, Shane could not stand watching Mitchie like she was anymore. He stepped toward her, his arms open wide. Mitchie immediately threw her arms around his neck. She buried her face in Shane's chest and began bawling uncontrollably. Shane wrapped his arms protectively around her. He stroked her hair and whispered soothing words.

Mitchie's sobs eventually subsided. She stepped back and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Thank you," she whispered.

Shane smiled and took her hands in his.

Mitchie looked up at him. She managed to give a half-grin and said, "Sorry about your shirt."

Shane glanced down. The top half of his shirt was soaked from where Mitchie had cried all over it. He shrugged. "It's okay. You wanna go for a canoe ride?" he asked hopefully.

Mitchie nodded, smiling.

They walked to the canoes holding hands. Just before they pushed off, Mitchie said happily, "I'm glad I have you back."

**x x x x x x x x x x**

**Well, what did you think? Please review!**

**-Ivy**

**P.S.- Sorry if it wasn't as fluffy as you hoped, but it _is_ a hurt/comfort story, not a romance story.**

**P.S.S.- If any of the lyrics from the song in part 1 are wrong, please tell me and I will fix them.**

**P.S.S.S.- Any "Warriors" fans, vote in my poll!**


End file.
